Revenge
by goodbye2you
Summary: The bad guy is a girl, the legendary is moody, the legendary's kid travels with you and isn't annoying, the mutant isn't part human, the girl is a ghost magnet and has every sprit and their dog following her and me I a ghost and burning for revenge.
1. Prologue

**Revenge- Prologue **

**I'm in writers block for my other stories so I thought that I'll start this one. It is based on that Marowak from the pokemon graveyard in the first game. It is a chapter thing**

We live in a graveyard it may seem spooky at first but it is one of the safest places ever well I thought it. I'm a Marowak I lived with my three pups: Bone (boy), Club (boy) and Wack (girl).

One day Wack raised her head and shrieked, "Mummy humans!".

I walked over to her and cocked my head. She was telling the truth for once. I pushed her forward and pulled my two boys by their bone helmets. Quite a task for they were fighting again. I put the three of them into our nest wedged between to headstones. I walked over to examine the humans they were strange they were wearing the same thing a dark green cloths. I can't understand how they walk with all that cloth on them.

"Ah look it a Marowak lets have some fun with it before we go after the old geezer," one of the humans smiled.

I was nervous about his tone of voice so I ran back to my pups. Stupid mistake. "Hey there are more of them!" another man yelled (well I thought he was different one you can never tell with humans).

I stood defensively in front of my pups bone ready. One took out a black thing it was a square with a leg on it. He pointed it at me and I felt an explosion of pain in my stomach.

They advanced on my pups each taking out red and white ball. They flashed and creatures I had never seen before. One was a giant red thing with wings and sharp claws. Another one was a giant green thing with a giant flower on its back. The last one was a giant blue thing with a large shell and with pipes sticking out of its back. Club went first the red one put its giant clawed foot on his helmet. It shattered and Club brain splattered onto the ground. Then Bone he was thrown against the wall by water from the blue thing. He twitched for a while then stayed still. Lastly went Wack purple smoke came from the green things flower. Wack tried to fight spasming hurt death took the longest she was a little trooper not shedding a single tear. She smiled at me for the last time.

That was what killed me. I struggled to rise and spat blood out of my mouth. I charged at the things. I snapped the blue thing's shell, I broke the red thing's wing and I tore off the green thing's flower. After I finished a bullet entered my side and I was dead.

**Lovely way to start a story kill of the main character. Don't worry for all you sentimental people Marowak did die but she'll be back.**


	2. Meet Holly: Little sisters are a pain

**Revenge- Meet Holly: Little sisters are a pain in the butt.**

**Well chapter two I am actually writing it amazing isn't it.**

The day started like everyday. The alarm clock beeping annoyingly her mum yelling at her to get up and her little sister jumping on her bed. Reluctantly the girl hopped out of the warmth of her bed and into the freezing room. She felt for her glasses and her sister had broken them AGAIN. "LAUREN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled.

Holly felt her way to her bookshelf and picked up her old glasses. They were dorky and blurred her vision but at least it was better than being blind. She walked over to the mirror and shook her head she was not going to win any beauty pageant. She had glasses, brown hair with looked like she gave it a bath in mud, muddy brown eyes, was chubby and pimples covered her nose.

She walked out of the room to track down her sister. Her sister wasn't much of a stunner either but for some reason people came to her like flies to honey. Lauren was constantly rubbing that in her face. "You broke my glasses you little twerp," Holly shrieked poncing at her.

Lauren screamed and ran through the house. "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum Holly's trying to kill me HELP!".

The mother rolled her eyes and grabbed Holly as she ran past. "Holly why are you trying to kill Lauren this time," she sighed.

"She broke my glasses again! So excuse me I need to rip her hair out," she smiled fakely.

"Oh no your not. We are going to the optometrists right now. Now get changed!" Holly's mum barked.

Both children ran to their rooms. Holly pulled on a black t-shirt and grey jeans. Brushed her hair and ran back down stairs. The towns of new Kanto were small and car less you had to walk every where.

When they got to the optometrists the receptionist sighed and sighed, "Broken again eh Holly".

Holly nodded glaring at her sister. The receptionist reached into the draw and gave Holly new glasses. She waved and asked the question she asks every year. "Soooooo mum… CanIgopokemontraining," Holly smiled.

Pokemon training was everything Holly wanted. Fighting, lots of money and a chance to get away from her little sister. "I know you want to go pokemon training but it's more dangerous. Your pokemon could turn on you. You could be captured by team Green. Or even worse a weirdo could rape you and you end up dead in a ditch," Holly's mum gasped.

Holly rolled her eyes 'like that will ever happen'. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy. If you want to be a pokemon trainer. I'll get you a pokeball to put on your bookshelf," Holly's mum sighed exasperated.

True to her word her mum gave Holly a pokeball. Holly scowled at it. "Holly you take care of Lauren for the rest of the day. I'm going to work," Holly's mum smiled as she realised she was late for work.

Lauren smiled her evil smile which meant something along the lines of 'Holly your day is going to be a living hell'. Holly started to run. She hated it but she knew it would get her away from her sister. She ran into the forest at the edge of the village. She heard sobs in the clearing. A Marowak was standing against a tree punching it crying. Holly knew something was up Marowaks never cry. They have very strong sprits and they can't be broken. Holly crept towards it.

**Like it? Review I don't care if its criticism but make it proper not something like YOU SUCK YOU ARE A RETARD. That says nothing about my story and if you do please make it anonymous so I can delete it cheers.**


	3. Starting Training tomorrow

**Revenge: Starting- Training tomorrow**

**Well sorry it took so long I got a new game boy so I spent my time attempting to clock it. Yes there is bad language in here so beware.**

**VampireWizard: Thanks for the reviews. You got the pokemon wrong. They are the ever so kick ass original pokemon Charizard, Blastosie and Venusaur. I will read your story. I might use your idea I might not we'll find out as we go along.**

**fiend-of-the-night: Meh, I don't care. If I haven't scared you off I'll reply to your other review too in my other story. I know I suck at grammar and spelling plus she's six they don't talk properly either. I was trying out a new style so it wasn't about writing quality but the style. I have problems with paragraphs too but I was switching between person view with the girls thoughts so they're not very long. I KNOW I KNOW. It was basically a try at a different style so it's allowed to suck. Plus yes that is a dam long review. **

Lauren came bounding up behind her. Holly pushed her fingers to her lips and for once Lauren paid attention. Holly snuck up behind the Marowak and took out her pokeball. The Marowak seemed pale but not to abnormal. In its distress the Marowak didn't notice Holly. Holly pushed the button on the ball. The Marowak disappeared in a red flash. It went with no fight and the ball seemed to grow in size. Lauren gaped at Holly, "How are you going to explain this to mum. 'Hey mum I just caught a really dangerous pokemon' that's going to go down like a bunch a of freaking bricks," Lauren freaked.

Lauren had a way of being right in the most annoying way. How was she going to explain it to mum? Holly released her new pokemon. It seemed different to most Marowaks. They seemed to demand respect but this one seemed like an old pokedoll which should have been thrown in the bin three years ago. Holly's trail of thoughts were interrupted by the Marowak moaning, "Wack, Club, Bone you were so brave and I didn't protect you!".

Tears leaked out of her eyes and sobs shook her shoulders. "What's wrong boy," Holly asked concerned.

The Marowak looked enraged, "Well firstly humans invade my home. They make me weak so I can't protect my children. They kill my children then kill me. I get taken back to this dam cesspool. This bloody human captures me then calls me a bloody idiot guy when in fact I'm female can't you tell no male would have a body like this, those dam muscle guys you can look like that. I've had three fucking children! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" she started of calmly losing it as her rant went on.

Lauren stepped away slowly. Holly looked confused, "Does that mean your dead?".

"FINALLY SHE GETS IT!" the Marowak yelled slapping her head rolling her eyes.

Lauren ran away screaming as Holly slowly backed away. That Marowak was freaking out depressed, angry, confused, all the normal feelings for someone who has lost someone important. Holly raised to pokeball and return to Marowak the red light missing the first few times because of her shaking hands.

Holly stumbled through the forest back to her hometown. She walked home worrying. Once she got home she went into her room and locked her door. She released the Marowak onto her bed. "God dam you! You think you own me but guess what bucko you don't. You can't go and put me in that bloody ball when you bloody feel like it!".

Holly sighed she wasn't going to get that ghost pokemon to co-operate was she. "Oi, human it smells different from the place I remember," Marowak asked sniffing around.

Holly paused for a second, then spoke, "Well a couple years ago a volcano erupted and everyone in Kanto was killed. It was suspected that the Team Magma in Hoenn caused it. Or you might of lived in another town".

"Volcano there are no volcanos in Kanto. Any way I live in Lavender Town in the pokemon graveyard and that is indestructible," the Marowak bragged slightly confused.

"There is one at north of Kanto and everything was wiped out. Any way we are quite north close to the volcano. Plus do you have a name I want to call you something," Holly said without any emotion.

"You know that the volcano can erupt any minute now and you will be killed but if you want to call me anything call me Ghost," the Marowak said.

"No one is allowed on or off Kanto in fret of setting off the volcano my mum is studying the volcano. Any way Ghost what type of name is that?" Holly stated.

"It's the type of name you get when others think you're cursed because everyone you love dies. Not because of the obvious," Marowak growled.

Holly got the message conversation ended. Though Holly wanted more information hey it isn't every day you meet a ghost. Holly got up and did one of her favourite things microwaved a pre-cooked pizza. Ghost had taken a hobby of attempting to hit Holly in the legs with her bone. Ghost looked the pizza repulsed. "How can you eat that? It's repulsive," Ghost glared at it.

Ghost went to the open window and held up her bone and threw it out the window it returned with a small Rat like pokemon on it. Ghost lifted the bone and smacked it down onto the pokemon's neck. Then Ghost walked over to Holly and smirked, "This is food".

Ghost quickly commenced in devouring it in the grossest way possible. Holly winced not particularly liking the predator side of pokemon. In a few minutes Holly had become curious again (bad habit) and she asked, "Hey what killed you any way?".

The Marowak looked at her sadly at Holly and dared her, "Do you really want to know?".

Holly knew it was a bad idea but she nodded. Ghost glared at her then started, "Those bloody retards in green cloth got me in the stomach with there shiny sticks".

Holly understood what she was talking about Team green. They were the first Team to use weapons and actually hurt people no other Team had the guts. Then Holly had an idea later she would regret later.

"Hey maybe you came back from the dead to stop team green. You look and act like a real pokemon so why don't we pose as pokemon and trainer?" Holly asked.

Ghost smiled and thought. It was a good idea she could never do anything without getting captured. "Ok human but your still under suspicion until you something to make me trust you," Marowak joked.

Holly unsure whether it was a joke or not so she laughed nervously and shook Ghost's hand. That was the moment her mother had chosen to burst inside with a wide eyed Lauren hanging off her arm. "Holly why is Lauren babbling about ghosts did you tell her ghost stories again?" her mum yelled at her.

Now of never Holly thought. "Well mum I found a pokemon, a Marowak and she is kind of deadish," she smiled nervously.

Her mum looked like she was about to explode when Ghost walked over to Holly's mum and whispered, "It's true".

Holly's mum stared at it for a few seconds then fainted. Holly rushed towards her mum trying to wake her. Ghost's eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head. She seem to turn into smoke and it drifted to Holly's mum. Holly's mum woke with a start and she screamed. "What happened. I just wanted her to wake up and put the rest of the world to peace no snatch her dam body," Holly's mum was shaking.

"Mum what's wrong?" Holly asked afraid.

"Guess what I'm not your little mummy I'm Ghost now get me out of this dam body humans are so disgusting," Ghost complained.

After a few minutes Ghost started to feel weak and she drifted out of Holly's mum. Gasping Ghost collapsed onto the floor and Holly's mum came to. "No way that… that… _thing_ is going to stay in my house!" Holly's mum demanded.

Holly gathered up Ghost and stood up on her toes so she was eye to eye with her mum she growled, "If Ghost goes I go understood she's been through a lot I've going to help her get revenge now I'm going to pack and I'm leaving in the morning".

Her mum was dumbstruck as Holly ran to her room and grabbed a bag and shoved random items of clothing in it, an old moth eaten sleeping bag, a groundsheet and her personal pantry (nothing good in the rest of the house).

After a night of packing Holly and Ghost fell asleep on her bed.

**I know long and boring it was just a filling in chapter. Well I was trying to make the Marowak human like but with predator tones. Well I hope the next chapter comes sooner.**


	4. Homicidal: Team green corpses

**Revenge: Homicidal: Team green corpses litter the ground **

**Hey sorry about the last chapter. This one is about starting looking for team green and like most _'heroes'_ they have no idea. Plus if you are wondering why the Marowak is so nice it's because of slight insanity because if she was in right mind she would have gotten rid of Holly in three seconds flat. This is a more interesting chapter but not the best.**

**VampireWizard: Sorry mustn't have explained it properly plus Lavender is in Kanto with the pokemon tower and Mr Fuji you must be thinking of Lavaridge town. As you know Team Magma tried to summon Groudon and all of Hoenn went into a drought but what wasn't mentioned was how that affected other places. Kanto already known for volcanic activity a volcanic eruption was triggered absolutely killing everyone on the island. Team Magma didn't plan for this to happen like the drought. So that also means new playing field so I can put whatever I like on it. How did they get the pokemon hmmm… properly stole them or got brought along when those members joined.**

Holly and Ghost finally got out of the house after pleading and bribing from Holly's mum. They headed south with absolutely no idea where they were going. "Hey Ghost any idea where we're going?".

Ghost look at Julia seriously for a few second then laughed, "Not a clue".

Well great way to start a journey no idea where you're going and have a temperamental, supernatural Marowak as a companion. Holly saw a rustle in the bushes so she stupidly went to check it out. It was one of the thousands police officers who swarmed the island to catch the run-aways who came to the island. It was an easy job and for lazy officers who wanted to make a quick buck. "Stop right there your coming to the police station!" the officer yelled holding up a badge (this does have relevance).

Holly started searching through her bag. "Quit that you're coming with me. Any way what are you looking for a gun?" the officer ordered.

"Oh, I'm looking for my island clearance license," Holly smiled.

The officer was gob smacked. Holly took out a plastic card with her name on it. The officer couldn't kiss Holly's ass quick enough, "Sorry Miss Osborne go right along miss I am at your at your service miss".

"Thanks for drawing out the officer kid. Now hand over your pokemon and get out of here this officer has heard too much so I will dispose of him," a cold sneering voice sounded.

He was a man in his early thirties with black hair and a green uniform. He not even paying attention to Holly released a Charizard. Well that was a dumb idea. Ghost went berserk. "You killed them you scum!".

Well Ghost took down the Charizard in a few hits. Not just fainting it snapping its neck like a brittle twig. The mans eyes looked like they would drop out of their sockets. Ghost went back to normal. "Your… your Marowak killed my pokemon," he gasped.

Then he knew exactly what to do… RUN!. The man ran quickly shaking. Ghost

going insane again raised her bone again aiming for his throat. The last thing that man saw was a long bone. It crashed into his Adams apple crushing his wind pipe. Holly and the officer gasped scared. Ghost then acted like nothing happened. "What was that!" Holly asked shocked.

Ghost tilted her head confused and asked, "What was what?".

She sounded like a three year old who drew all over the fridge and her mother caught her for the first time. "Killing the Charizard and the man!" Holly gasped.

Ghost started to shake, "They're dead he killed them. I should have tortured them like they did to Wack and me".

Holly dropped the subject. The officer was shaking in the corner. "Oi Officer get up why did those Team green people want you?" Holly asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Your Marowak it's homicidal," the officer gasped.

"You didn't answer my question," Holly growled annoyed.

The officer sat still. "Ok quit being down on yourself. Cut the crap and answer my question," Holly snapped.

The officer whimpered then whispered, "I used to work for them I know things that the big boss man doesn't want any one else to know".

Holly looked at him strangely and then started to walk away. "Why are you going away I need you what if they come back," the officer called after them.

It must be better to be with a homicidal Marowak and girl with licence than in the country side at the mercy of any Team green agent he thought. "What! You think we'll stay with you not bloody likely," Holly waved.

The officer whimpered and decided to follow Holly think that would pressure her into giving in how hard could it be? After walking for ages Holly found something. A camp, not just an ordinary camp but one filled with Team green troops. "Oh my," the officer gasped.

The officer was hyperventilating. "Hey Ghost I think we should get out here…" Holly started.

Ghost paid no attention to Holly and did something which if it was anyone else would be very very stupid. She jumped out and started a massacre. One thing about being a ghost is there is no pain you can not be hurt. It was one of the biggest killings in team green since the volcanic eruption. Holly was even more shocked then when Ghost killed the man. Ghost killed them all in cold blood she was insane. Holly walked in a battle field not the smartest thing but she needed to get her revenge wanting pokemon out of there. Holly grabbed Ghost and ran. She was quite fast when she was running for her life. She ran luckily the team green didn't follow her. In the run she wreaked her ankle (she was already know for her weak ankles but a rocky ground didn't help either) and collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Human what is it now I thought humans were stronger?" Ghost asked.

Holly mumbled rubbing her ankle. Though it was only early afternoon Holly fell asleep.

**I'm so sorry but it takes a few chapters to get the plot going ok. Review. **


	5. Meeting: Holy Mew!

**Revenge: Meeting: Holy Mew!**

**Sorry this has taken so long. Like people say 'Kiwis are too lazy for their own good'.**

**VampireWizard: Thanks for the review. One thing I'm still starting up the story. Any way there will be no gyms. I might give really hard people for her to battle in place of gyms.**

Instead of Holly's usual dreamless sleep she had a strange dream. Mew was there. "Holly you have one of the ten souls I let back to earth. Well thirteen if you include the three Ho-oh let back," Mew started.

"What! This is a dream and you go babbling about death things!" Holly interrupted.

"It's not really a dream Holly. That Marowak was my one of my last hopes to save the world. You weren't supposed to be in the equation. I never imagined that Marowak would go insane. You are going to save the world Holly. I will send a friend of mine to fetch you in the morning," Mew whispered smiling.

Holly wasn't the hero type of person so she was as confused as anything. Holly shook her head she should have listened to her mother 'pokemon training is nothing but trouble'.

Holly continued with a dreamless sleep. Holly woke up early not because she was excited about a legendary talking to her in her sleep but because of a bone hitting her in the head and a ghost screaming in her ear, "Wake up! Mew! How can humans sleep so long?".

"Mmmm five more minutes well make that 30," Holly mumbled half-asleep.

Ghost rolled her eyes then walked behind her and smacked her bone against the tree with as much force as possible (when not fuelled by revenge) and if you don't know that makes shit lot of noise. Holly jumped up giving off a short scream. Ghost had at that moment collapsed on to the ground in a laughing fit. "Well I'm glad you think that's funny," Holly grumbled glaring at Ghost.

Ghost smiled sweetly. Holly jumped up again as a twig snapped in the woods. Holly just noticed that she was quite dense bush. Holly crept forward and saw a girl with short black hair brown eyes and couldn't see any more of her because of a bundle of white cloth which she pressed against her chest. "I'm telling you they're not here," she muttered to the bundle.

The bundle twitched and in a high squeaky voice whispered, "They're here. I'm right now they are only a bit further".

The girl rolled her eyes and continued walking grumbling. Holly walked up to them. "Hey what are looking for?" she asked.

The girl stammered very unconvincingly, "Nothing, what are you talking about. The thought of us looking for something are you crazy?".

She laughed nervously. Holly's eyes narrowed. "Ok you know you're not convincing anyone so spill," Holly said.

"Well um ok I'm looking for a very _special_ Marowak and this girl," she admitted.

Holly burst out laughing. The girl glared at Holly. "What are you laughing at?" she growled.

"Ghoooast," Holly yelled behind her.

A Marowak stumbled through the bush. In unison Ghost and the girl cried, "What am I missing here?".

The bundle replied in a gloating voice, "Ha I told you the ghost Marowak was around here. Now who's going rusty!"?

The girl rolled her eyes and stated, "I'm Mew's messenger I'm here to fetch a girl and a ghost Marowak for a meeting of the legendaries because this team green is a bigger threat than thought".

Ghost frowned she didn't know much about team green hell she didn't even know that they were called team green. "How do we know we can trust you," Ghost snapped.

The girl looked shocked at the prospect of not being trusted so she snapped back, "How do you know you can trust her?".

Both Holly and Ghost looked shocked. Ghost looked like she was about to ram her bone someplace really unpleasant. The bundle yelled in its babyish voice, "Oi quit it you're acting like children. I'm probably the youngest here and I'm the only with maturity".

Everyone looked sheepish. "Well if you have stopped acting like three year olds I'm going to teleport us out of here," the bundle ordered.

Without any pause colours flashed past the group and they were atop a large mountain. No matter how it's described it's will be an understatement. A pink cat-like creature floated towards the strange group. "Welcome Holly, Ghost! The meeting is about to start," Mew smiled cheerily then she added to the bundle, "Your teleport is getting better Hon".

Mew teleported into a large pink building. There were many pokemon in the building most looking like resiting to burst out laughing or puke or both. Mew undaunted by this floated up to the front. "Ok welcome to the meeting of the legends. Now you all know that team green is growing stronger day by day. I sent down a ghost to attempt to stop them but under unexpectant circumstances our ghosts sanity plummeted downwards and she was captured by a human. This human in question is a good candidate to stop this team green. To keep an eye on them I will send my daughter along with them. Any questions?".

"Can we paint this room a different colour?" Entei moaned.

"No I like pink Flameswift. Now any relevant questions?" Mew growled.

No one else spoke. "Ok meeting out!" Mew barked.

**Sorry it's not my best I've just been so lazy. So review.**


	6. Daughter: Awww

**Revenge: Daughter: Awww**

**I was looking at all my reviews and I don't have one saying my story sucks. I have one dissing my old user name but that's it. Plus winter's just started and I'm already sick of it. IN NEW ZEALAND IT'S BLOODY COLD!**

**VampireWizard: Thanks for your review. That's what I do try to think of the thing which is least likely to happen then make it happen.**

**purple umbreon: Thanks. **

A large yellow bird flew towards Holly and Ghost. "You two are brave to be taking on such a large burden in defeating team green but take this," Zapdos smiled.

"What's this for?" Holly asked staring at the golden stone Zapdos had given her.

"I can't come along with you because I have duties but if you call my name into it I will come to you and help. Please don't call me if you don't need to," Zapdos whispered solemnly.

Entei/Fire swift roared out laughing, "You mean your true name _Zappy bird. _God man you supposed to be the big man".

Zapdos looked as if he would more likely be the fire breathing pokemon. "I didn't chose the name Fire shit Mew was young I was her first pokemon to make she was young even in human terms she came up with my name if you don't like it go to her don't insult me with your presence," Zapdos spat.

Entei/Fire swift looked like her was about to take a swipe when two other legendary bird swooped down on him. "Fire swift you do not insult my older brother you have been trying to get with me since your creation I've been rejecting you for 50,000 years you think this is improving your chances," Moltres spat.

"Fire bird please he's just a wimpy electric bird. You and I both know fire is a lot better than all other types," Entei/Fire swift whimpered.

If only looks could kill Entei/Fire swift would be kissing his ass goodbye. Articuno growled, "What fire types are better I've kicked your ass ever time your have ever battled me now shoo you retarded miserable excuse for a legendary".

At that moment two dog like legendaries came up behind up behind Entei/Fire swift. "Has our brother been giving you grief again… God Fire swift in front of our guest I'm going to whoop you all the way down the mountain," Suicune scolded.

All four females sighed one word which every chick has said at least once, "Boys".

'Two voices sounded at the same time saying the same thing one tiny and squeaky one powerful and commanding with a touch of depression, "Will you shut up and stop acting like children. You all should be ashamed of yourselves thank you Cold bird, Fire bird, Suicune thank you for trying to stop the fight".

Most looked embarrassed a few who hadn't been in the fight were giggling. Mewtwo and Mew's daughter had made a big silence. Holly got her first chance to get a good look at the pokemon in the bundle. Holly was shocked it looked a lot like Mewtwo almost a clone (pardon the pun). It looked like Mewtwo except it was a more pale pink than purple and white and its eyes were a bright blue. "Now you are quiet I need Holly, the ghost Marowak and my daughter. Now the rest of you scram!" Mewtwo ordered.

Holly almost burst out laughing at the fact Mewtwo had a daughter and with Mew could the two be anymore opposite and Holly had heard the story of a powerful pokemon who was frightening and he got it on with Mew. He grabbed the small group and he teleported. They stood in the middle of a ghost town literally. "Now I heard there has been some ghost disturbances I think it's another Marowak here so I want you to sort it out it's kind of like a practice thing except it is real," Mewtwo muttered before teleporting out.

Ghost's eyes went wide and she whispered to herself, "Oh my Mew this can't be".

Mew's daughter growled, "God what drama are you going through now we really don't have time".

Mew's daughter hadn't gained Mew's patience and kindness. "It's Lavender town that's the pokemon tower. I used to live here I was murdered here and same with my children," Ghost murmured sadly.

Ghost started walking towards the pokemon tower. It was bent and burned it looked even more depressing than before. Holly and Mew's daughter followed. There was a small crowd in there. A man bumped into Holly, "Oi what's going on?".

The man turned around and looked at Holly and shouted excitedly, "Oh there's a real ghost here a Marowak it's really cool everyone wants to try and set it to peace… Oh my Mew you have a Marowak maybe they can talk or something".

Ghost nudged him forward indicating she wanted him to show her. He led them up the wreaked stairs and into a room a lone figure was in the middle crying, "Cuuu".

Marowak glared at the man and snapped, "You're a real idiot that's not a Marowak it's a Cubone and it's saying Mama".

The man looked sheepish. Ghost walked up to the Cubone. It wasn't a ghost like ghost it was wavery and transparent. They murmured in pokemon language for a bit then Ghost cried out, "Wack my baby".

The man looked at Holly strangely as if asking 'What the hell?'. Holly whispered, "Don't worry I have no idea either".

Ghost brought the ghost up to Holly. "Holly this is my youngest daughter Wack. She was the last of my children to die she was killed by Venusaur," Ghost whispered.

Mew's daughter looked a bit sad. Wack tried to hug Ghost but faded through her. Ghost had tears flowing down her face. Ghost closed her eyes and she started to fade. Both now transparent ghosts embraced tears streaming down their faces. No one went to interrupt them people had gathered around (a few were even tearing up). The silence was finally interrupted by something of great evil no not team green but a pre-teen boy who has as much emotional understanding as a brick I think the brick has more. "I want to catch the ghost," he yelled.

Holly walked up to him gave him a hard slap across his face and scolded him. "Firstly the Marowak is mine I caught it in a pokeball fair and square secondly that's my Marowak's baby so technically that makes it mine too thirdly I'm not going to let either of them be capture by a bloody idiot who would properly drive both of them to madness".

The boy completely ignoring what Holly said smiled, "I'll fight you for them!".

Holly had steam coming out of her ears, "No. Anyway I can't break them apart at this point so I have no pokemon to battle with," Holly growled trying to be calm and failing miserably.

A squeaky voice sounded, "Well that's not really true you still have me I can take on this sucker".

The boy made a yes gesture. Mew's daughter nodded. "Ok then," Holly growled giving in.

The boy released a Rattata. Mew's daughter nearly killed herself laughing. "Hey do you know what level you are," Holly asked worried.

"I'm level 5," Mew's daughter smiled.

_Note: I will not have trainer commands here just what the pokemon did I'm going to short Mew's daughter to just Mew._

Rattata charged forward in a tackle. Mew teleport to behind him. She pushed her tail down onto Rattata's head in a pound. It squeaked in pain. It stumbled around for a few seconds before it fell down.

"Hey boy what level was your Rattata," Holly asked.

He muttered something which sounded like 23. "Mew! Mines only a level five," Holly laughed.

The boy glared at her and then he ran to the ghost pokemon anyway. "You cheated so I win," the boy yelled immaturely.

Mew's daughter lifted him up with her psychic energy. Her eyes went red her pale pink body turned red she floated up into the air and wind came out of no where to whip the boy. She yelled in a voice which you would rather be the devils favourite chew toy than face, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM. I CAN OBLITTERATE YOU FROM EXSITANCE. YOU ARE STUPID. IN THE NAME OF MEW MY MOTHER I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING AND IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER MEWTWO IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU CAN WISH YOUR ASS GOODBYE. GOT IT?".

Mew's daughter calmed down completely ignoring to shaking boy. "Well Ghost what are we going to do about your daughter. She is what dad was talking about since she's your daughter we can't just send her away," Mew's daughter.

"I have no clue," Ghost replied to Mew's daughter.

**I updated quickly. Ok I need a name for Mew's daughter please give me ideas because I'm hopeless with names.**


	7. Plans: Weird names and attacks

**Revenge: Plans: Weird names and attacks**

**New Zealand weather sucks I've just been caught in a storm and as soon as I get to shelter it stops. Plus last chapter I was surprised it when so well I can't write emotional scenes for jack-shit. On a happier note I have a ice-cream (it is hard to eat it and type at the same time).**

**Sentrovasi: Well Articuno is still cool looking at least. Punctuation has never been my strong point. Plus there is a reason Mew and Mewtwo don't have alternate names. Mew is Mew's name Mew didn't have a name because she was the first and when human's named her she kept the name and Mewtwo he was being stubborn and wouldn't let Mew rename him (he thought he would end up sounding like a hippy). Another point is Mewthree is a character in another of my stories so it makes it kind of awkward to name another character the same name. She doesn't only know pound she knows teleport too and a few other attack once I decide what they are**

**purple umbreon: Thanks for the names.**

**VampireWizard: Cassandra? Okay I'll just nod and smile. **

In the now deserted pokemon tower. Mew's daughter did a good job in scaring all the illegal tourists off. Ghost spent most of her time in transparent ghost mode with Wack. Holly and Mew's daughter spent their time mostly talking… "And that was the 1000th time Cold bird (Articuno) kicked Fire swift's ass (Entei)," Mew's daughter concluded.

Holly laughed it never got stale. "Still what are we going to do about Wack we are here to stop team green no be happy families in the pokemon tower," Holly said instantly getting serious.

Mew's daughter got serious too. "Holly don't be so harsh we spend a few more days here then we take both of them simple. You have to remember Ghost will be extra-protective of her because she watched her die and couldn't do anything," Mew's daughter said sadly.

"Mewtwo said this was a test. This doesn't seem like a test," Holly sulked.

Mew's daughter stayed quiet for a bit then whispered slightly embarrassed, "My dad has um… issues. He's not evil but he likes to watch people and pokemon emotions see how far they can be pushed as he said tests them. Puts them in dire situations and sees how they react".

Holly looked shocked. How can something do something so evil? Seeing the shock on Holly's face Mew's daughter spat, "Well he's just doing what humans did to him. They did test on him made him unable to feel happiness, excitement and love. Mew gave him emotions but he can't get rid of the anger and sadness".

Holly moving away from that subject asked, "Do you have a name or something?".

Mew's daughter smiled. "Guess!".

Holly thought for a second then started, "Mow? Mewy? Mewtoss? Cassandra?".

Mew's daughter was starting to act her age. She burst out laughing. "No, no, no and let me think defiantly no," Mew's daughter giggled.

"Hmmm, Janine? Tally? Kivouri?" Holly suggested.

Mew's daughter shook her head grinning for the first time Holly had seen. Holly whined, "Come on tell me. Please!".

"Ok then it's Mewtox," Mewtox smiled giving in.

Holly snorted. "Mewtox?".

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's a nice name," Mewtox said defensively.

"I never said it wasn't _Mewtox_," Holly taunted.

Ghost still in transparent mode raced up to Holly and Mewtox. "Enemies are coming I saw them approaching the tower. The rate they're moving we have about 20 minutes!" Ghost gasped.

Holly's eyes went wide. "We have to get out of here. Twenty minutes is enough to get into the bush and hide there!" Holly exclaimed.

"Holly be reasonable we don't even know who these _enemies_ are. Ghost who are these enemies? Team green?" Mewtox sighed.

"I'm not sure I think its team green they are in green," Ghost replied.

"Ok we are here to stop team green so we stay and fight," Mewtox stated.

Holly went ballistic, "Are you insane? We can't take on team green. We have me a fragile human who can fight very well, we have the child of two legendaries who is only level five still pretty powerful but not very, and we have an insane Ghost and her daughter. That isn't an elite fighting force they know where we are even!".

"Holly I know we aren't the best but Ghost and I are very powerful. Do you know this Ghost killed a Charizard, a Venusaur and a Blastosie with a bullet in her stomach," Mewtox stated.

"Ok then we may have strong pokemon but we have to have an edge because team green are the worst team in history. The other teams were brought down by 10 year olds so many have underestimated this team and died because of it many have been slaughtered by them. They don't hold back," Holly growled.

Wack had slipped to her position next to Ghost. She whispered, "Why don't you hide and take them from behind. I could cash in some favours with the ghosts and they can help as well. Maybe some of the few volcano pokemon who live in the tunnels near here will help too".

Ghost smiled and patted Wack on the head. "Great idea Wack now come on we should try the what ever these volcano pokemon are," Ghost smiled.

"Well mum the thing is I can't leave the pokemon tower. I'm stuck here since I died here," Wack smiled sadly.

"Sorry I can't be too sympathetic but we need to get these team green people. Wack you get the ghosts make them into illusions of us we're going to get the volcano pokemon," Mewtox ordered.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shoddy but it's it will be better next time.**


	8. Battle Someone dies

**Revenge: Battle- Someone dies**

**I've had a power cut for five hours yay not do you know why one wire stuffed up ONE WIRE. I had to write this six times because of it. Teachers try to make my class learn ball room dancing it went as great as computer class in a power cut.**

**purple umbreon: He could always feel anger trust me I know I've seen the creepy first movie millions of times because I was a poke-freak when I was little. **

**VampireWizard: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Sentrovasi: Thanks for the review. Well what I've missed out in here is Ghost could turn against Holly when she goes insane around team green and kill her so plus they didn't have much choice they got stuck together.**

Mewtox was at the front followed by Holly. Ghost and Wack had stayed behind to try and get the ghost pokemon to help. Ahead there was a large mountain lava bubbled in small pools around it. Strange shadows darted around under the surface. "Pokemon of the lava I daughter of Mew wish to speak to you," Mewtox said in a tone which seemed like it belonged to a great pokemon.

A head popped out of the lava. It was a Vaporeon but it wasn't blue. It was black with lava flowing through its short fur. "I am Lava fish of the volcano pokemon daughter of Mew how may I be of service," it smiled it a delicate voice.

"Lava fish I need your people to help us from evil humans are coming to kill all of us they try to kill all life on Kanto," Mewtox pleaded.

"Sorry daughter of Mew we can't hide you. You might be able to survive here but your human friend can't," Lava fish whispered apologetically.

"Oh we don't want to hide we want your help battling them," Mewtox smiled evilly.

"All volcano pokemon are warriors. So how big is your army daughter of Mew?" Lava fish asked.

Mewtox looked embarrassed. "Umm… well there's me, Ghost, her daughter, Holly even though she would be much help in a battle and maybe a bunch of ghost pokemon," Mewtox smiled sheepishly.

Lava fish looked like she was trying to look shocked and laugh at the same time, not pretty. "Are you serious daughter of Mew? Aren't you supposed to have large armies which the strongest pokemon in it?" Lava fish asked.

"Well they are in use. It takes weeks to get those armies and we have ten minutes we need to hurry back to the pokemon tower bring important volcano pokemon who can help with planning," Mewtox ordered.

Lava fish jumped into the lava acting like her past state with its element. She hopped out seconds later with a few other lava pokemon. Mewtox grabbed them and teleported she ended up on some stairs very funny. "Oh sorry I haven't got the hang of teleporting quiet yet," Mewtox smiled sheepishly.

Murderous looks were cast at Mewtox. Ghost and Wack appeared with a pretty miserable number of ghosts. "These were the only ones willing to help," Ghost said sadly.

"Well that doesn't matter how many we have we need tactics," Holly sighed.

"We have five minutes," Mewtox said.

"Ok I have an idea why don't we have the ghosts make shadows of us in the pokemon tower. We hide they storm the tower then all of us take them from surprise from behind?" Holly suggested.

Ignoring all major flaws in the plan the others nodded. There was no time to come up with a better plan. Positions were handed out: Wack acted Ghost because she couldn't leave the tower, a teenage male Haunter (who only agreed because Ghost sweet talked him into it) who was Holly (team green didn't know about Mewtox so they didn't need a decoy for her), Lava fish fetched her people well pokemon, a young Gastly hid everyone. They hid behind the pokemon tower. Team green approached very fast. Every one was ready basically pissing themselves. "Storm the tower I can see them inside," a man barked.

About 50 men/ woman marched into the building. No-one was left outside. Mewtox lead their smaller army towards the entrance. Mewtox gave the first hit knocking out quite a few greens. The battle started instantly. A few greens had responded quickly while other stood stupidly blinking.

The lava pokemon shot flames everywhere the room became a furnace. The room turned into hell. Team green grunts everywhere had pulled out guns bullets spewed everywhere. Holly stuck close to Mewtox who had a weak force field around her which threatened to crumple with each bullet.

**Lava fish's POV **

Bullets streamed above me. I crawled forward to a grunt. I raised my paw and slashed his ankles. He yelled and fell to his knees. His eyes went wide as a raised my paw again and slashed across his face. He fell to the ground unmoving to be safe I gave him a good roasting. Another man came up behind me whacking me in the head with his gun. I fell landing near the man I had just killed I jumped up trying to get the gun away from him he raised it. I had felt that feeling once before the certainty that I was going to die. This time I won't be saved because of my Eevee genes this time I'm really going to die. When your life flashes in front of your eyes it isn't a mess of memories but it is every bad thing you're ever done. I had done so many bad things. I saw everything from stealing a sausage to killing that man. I didn't see anything but I felt a burning pain in my in shoulder then nothing.

**Normal POV**

"Mewtox Lava fish is dead!" Holly screamed.

Mewtox looked sad for a second and then struck down as many grunts as possible. Ghost had every grunt and their Poochyena attacking her but unlike Lava fish she couldn't die when bullets struck her. Her bone was everywhere breaking ribs and necks everywhere. Mewtox's small army had made a big dent in the number of team green people but many Lava pokemon had been struck down. Soon there were only a few on each side.

**Who will win? Oh who will win? See you next time I can be stuffed to write a chapter.**


	9. Rapidash: Filling chappie

**Revenge: Rapidash: Filling chappie**

**Yes I am alive. I'm so sorry this took so long I have been busy. I had to finish a project, do my science fair and go to camp. I was killed by eight year olds. Plus people usually have heaps of writing done in the holidays no not me no writing in the holidays whatsoever. Plus after I had finished my stuff I had a deadline for a few days ago which I killed. I've had this half writing for ages so time to finish this.**

**Sentrovasi: I know I have no grammar whatsoever. I can't write battle scenes very well you just thank god I have spell check.**

**VampireWizard: Well there is a chance you read another of my replies to reviews that explains something else too.**

**The Kirby Emerald: This is important note so read. NO-ONE WINS IT WAS A TACTICAL RETREAT IT WAS A PAUSE BUT THE OTHER SIDE RAN AWAY DURNING IT. No ghosty holly.**

Holly was cowering next to Mewtox as she shot bolts of psychic energy around the tower. The tower was still slowly burning and Mewtox's troops were winning. The few remaining admin were calling their troops back and were whispering about reinforcements. The few remaining grunts piled out of the tower quicker than a Mightyena on steroids. Mewtox jumped up happily uncharacteristically squealing. The lava pokemon were checking out their wounds. Ghost was growling murderously after the departed team green members. Holly just shook. A voice shrieked breaking the moment, "THEY'VE KILLED LAVA FISH OUR LEADER".

No-one spoke for a minute then Mewtox whispered, "We all need to get out of here team green will come back with more grunts than ever and all of us will be killed. The lava pokemon will have to move away from here".

Everyone nodded. A small lava pokemon which no-one could see asked, "Where can we go? Most of us are wounded so we can't go far and the grunt would catch us when we are escaping".

Mewtox cocked her head in thought then smiled, "My dad can give you guys a ride".

Holly snorted, "He's going to be thrilled about that isn't he".

Mewtox ignored Holly and smiled. She did something that every child has to do at least one in their lives in. "Daddee!" she screamed her biggest little girl voice.

Within seconds a bright light filled the tower. Mewtwo stood there looking slightly annoyed. Saw the tower and concern filled his face, "What happened Honey?".

Mewtox whispered sound like a three year old that had just been pushed into the dirt by big kids, "Team green attacked us and I need you to teleport the lava pokemon to a new home before team green come with more people and kill them and they can't get away by themselves because they are wounded".

Mewtwo nodded head cocked. "Why didn't you?" he asked.

Mewtox shook her head and sighed, "Dad I didn't get all the strength you and mum have. I have no chance of teleporting all these pokemon. I can barely teleport myself".

Mewtwo shrugged and floated over to the lava pokemon and asked, "Where to?".

A Lava Rapidash glared at Mewtwo it looked a bit older than the rest. "Be gone evil one and take your false offers too. We know that you will kill us all as soon as you get us away from the daughter of Mew," it shouted.

Mewtwo and Mewtox shouted in unison, "What!".

"What is your problem! We try to save your lives I protect your tower then we try to get you out of here and you diss my dad real smooth. Why don't you like him?" Mewtox growled.

"Who is your father daughter of Mew all I see is this devil," the Rapidash spat.

"That devil is my father! I am Mew's and Mewtwo's daughter! Now either you die or you live as easy as that. If you don't like my dad tough I don't care. You fought so well and now you're going to commit suicide because of something crazy you heard about him," Mewtox snarled scaring many lava pokemon.

"I'm sorry that you are spawn of such a horrid creature but I must do what's best for my people I cannot let them be prisoners of that…that… thing!" Rapidash spat back.

Mewtox was about to go smash the smug Rapidash but Mewtwo held her back. "Fair enough but the leader was killed in battle so that mean a new leader can only lead after one day after the death of the old one. So you can't control the people. So who wants to live come here so we can be teleported to a new spot," Mewtwo smiled calmly.

The Rapidash was speechless incredibility angry but speechless. A few lava pokemon walked up to Mewtwo. "Traitors," Rapidash hissed glaring at them.

A bunch of nervous looking lava pokemon went up to Mewtwo. "Sorry for being sceptic but we don't trust what we had been hearing about for years is a bunch of lies so can you take the human girl with us as well so we know you won't kill us all," one stammered.

Mewtwo nodded. He yelled to the now gathering crowd, "Ok grab onto we or someone touching we otherwise you won't be teleported. Don't let go otherwise you may be dropped anywhere. Mewtox stay here with Ghost and the other ghost and guard the tower".

After a few minutes of stumbling and pushing everyone had grabbed onto Mewtwo. He never gave warning before he teleported this time was no exception. Many almost let go. They teleported to the foot a mountain, its peak way above the clouds. The bottom was covered with pools of lava. Many saw it and jumped in. A very confused Lava Flareon was looking over in Mewtwo's direction. Mewtwo floated over to it and asked, "What's wrong?".

"Have you seen and Eevee well not really an Eevee but an Umbreon too. The volcano erupted when she was evolving. So she's both," he stuttered.

"We'll go check to see if she's still there might have been knocked off when teleporting," Mewtwo smiled.

The Flareon's face lit up. "Will you really do that?" he smiled.

"Of course now wait here and I'll find him," Mewtwo said grabbing Holly with 'so much care' and teleported.

Mewtwo teleported straight to the tower to see a lovely sight the Rapidash pummelling the crap out of a furry lava pokemon. Mewtox was trying to separate them but her attempts were fruitless and Ghost was trying to too. Mewtwo sighed and picked up the Rapidash with a psychic attack. "May I ask what you are doing," he said calmly.

The Rapidash was blinded by rage. "I'm killing the traitor she will not become the next leader she soft like her mother they need someone strong who will kill you," he spat.

Mewtwo acted bored. "So do you know about psychic energy?" he paused long enough so Rapidash to shake his head, "Well the psychic bubble is very deadly," Mewtwo paused to put a psychic bubble around Rapidash, "If it is not complete it will explode, it can become small enough to crush you; it can poison your air. It is one of the most deadly things but used quite jokingly by most psychics. Plus I am the second most powerful pokemon. So I might consider so stop trying to kill me and him," he said with a slight smile.

Rapidash's eyes when wide and he started to struggle. "You… evil creature… you have probably killed them all and come back to kill me," he spat.

"No I'm looking for someone actually. You're not worth the effort to kill you," Mewtwo sighed.

Holly meanwhile had gone over to the lava pokemon Rapidash had been beating up and had identified it as the Eevee/Umbreon that they had been sent to find. It was beaten up badly. Its skin was cracked and blood oozed out of its side, it was breathing heavily like it had been on a ten kilometre run. Mewtwo went up to Holly and asked, "Do you think this is the one that Flareon was looking for?".

Holly nodded as she scooped up the pokemon. She staggered slightly because it was quite heavy. She noticed something else though; its skin was rock a thin layer. It spat blood onto Holly's arm. Mewtwo teleported them to the mountain bottom and saw the Flareon. It bounded over to them, it stopped suddenly and asked, "What happened to her!".

"Our little _friend_ Rapidash tried to kill 'em," Mewtwo said.

Flareon's eyes went wide and he put his head against hers. "She is dying," he said bluntly.

Mewtwo had an idea he teleported off and seconds later he reappeared with Mewtox. She looked worried. "You seriously think I can heal her," she asked Mewtwo.

"Of course you have always been able to heal things," Mewtwo replied firmly.

Mewtox floated over to the fallen pokemon. She rested her tail on her and concentrated. A light blue covered the pokemon and her injures started to melt into her skin. The blue suddenly went away not a fade but it was gone suddenly. Mewtox tried in vain to bring it back. "I can't heal him anymore. He's still badly injured but I can't do anymore," Mewtox whispered.

Flareon grabbed the lava pokemon in his teeth and dragged her over to a pool of lava and dropped her in. The lava pokemon started to sink and Flareon jumped in after.

**Sorry this took long and it's so short. Note look at my new story.**


	10. Flashbacks The leader of team green

**Revenge- Flashbacks- The leader of team green**

**Hey welcome to this chapter of 'Revenge' this is where team green comes in more. Any way happy 10th chapter.**

A dark haired man held a mobile phone to his ear as time went on he became more pissed off. "WHAT! YOU ARE ONE OF OUR BEST TEAMS AND YOU GET YOUR ASSES KICKED BUT A HANDFULL OF POKEMON!" he screamed into his phone.

He pushed end button almost breaking the phone then he dialled another number. "Well?" a cool voice asked.

"Umm not good boss. Our best team was defeated by a handful of pokemon. They were forced to retreat. Should we give them reinforcements?" he asked.

"No if they are pokemon they would have buggered off. They probably have a human directing them. It can't be the rebels they aren't that strong. Hmmm… Try and find out all you can about them. Then we will take them on," the voice replied.

"Yes boss anything else?" the man asked.

"Yes get me a bunch of lilies and ferns from imported from Hoenn," the voice replied.

"Yes boss right away boss," he replied.

He sighed his boss was obsessed with keeping the grave perfect. His boss was ruthless and could kill in cold blood but was still obsessed with the grave.

He dialled in another number. "Hey Darcy can you get the usual thanks," he smiled.

He slapped his head thinking 'I never get any action these days'.

-

Bubbles popped on the surface of the pool Holly looked worried. Suddenly a head popped out from under the surface it. It was strange looking it had sleek black fur with huge ears, it had cute black eyes, it had a fluffy bib and a huge fluffy tail. It crawled out of the pool and mewed weakly. "Ouch, that damn Rapidash," it spat.

Flareon jumped up to it and rubbed it purring. "Sister this is better than the Lavender pools. It has only a few humans in the area but they stay out of our path. It's great here," Flareon beamed.

"Great, get the Dittos to transform make contact with the humans to make sure they're safe," Eevee/Umbreon said.

"Yes sis," Flareon replied diving into the lava.

Eevee/Umbreon turned to Mewtwo and bowed down to it. "I am in your dept. You saved me from Rapidash. How would you like me pay off my dept," she asked.

Mewtwo looked confused. "Nothing," he said.

"I have to do something. You are a legendary as well and you saved us from the lava, now from the Rapidash. I have to do something," Eevee/Umbreon begged.

Mewtwo looked at Mewtox for help but received none. "Umm… be a good pokemon and umm… don't do drugs," he smiled.

Eevee/Umbreon gave him a withering look then sparked up. "How about I help your daughter. She must be up to something if she's hanging out with a human," she suggested.

"Ok if you want to come with me you must know we are kicking team green butt, almost dying and doing what my dad says got it," Mewtox barked.

Mewtox had said it before anyone had even registered what Eevee/Umbreon had said. "Yes I understand miss," Eevee/Umbreon barked back.

Flareon butted in then, "Oi sis remember you have a lava community to run"

Eevee/Umbreon shrugged and replied, "Let Sparks or Ying do it".

Flareon glared. "You just can't give your leadership for your sisters to fight over!" he barked.

Eevee/Umbreon thought for and second and replied, "Yeah your right. Ying is the new leader. Sparks would be hopeless".

Flareon sighed and dived into the lava. "We need to get Ghost and Wack from the pokemon tower. Anyway what are we doing next," Mewtox said to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo grabbed everyone and teleported to the pokemon tower. Ghost and Wack were floating around the second floor of the tower. They floated towards Mewtwo. "Well we need to identify the leader of team green. I have an informant in the Kanto black market in Celadon city. You are to meet them and try and get as much information from them," Mewtwo stated in his usual monotone.

"Hey what about Wack she is stuck with the tower," Mewtox asked.

"Well that's easy Wack needs to go to the plain of the dead. She is supposed to be there now she has no more business to attend to. So I'll give you some goodbye time then you guys are going to the black market and she's going to the plain of the dead," Mewtwo answered.

-

A woman in her early twenties stepped into the office. A man sat a desk shuffling papers. The woman sat down in front of him. "So why did this job interest you?" he asked starting the interview.

The woman smiled and answered with, "Because you are such an important company and I need something important like this to further my plans".

"Excuse me did you just say further your plans?" the man asked.

He saw a gun pointed at him. "Yes team green needs your organisation to further our plans. Feel lucky your organisation is so important the leader of team green is taking this matter personally. Now stand down before I do something you might regret," she smiled.

The man shook practically soiling himself. "I hand over this company to you. Now please don't kill me please," the man begged (seriously he was on his knees).

The woman smiled and lower the gun slightly then shot him in the shoulder. "Don't even think about it," she barked.

He had been trying to push a help button on his desk. She had hated him especially since he begged he reminded her of one of most despicable men on earth. She took out a mobile out of her pocket. "I'm in. I have to boss hostage when you storm here bring a medic he's bleeding a bit," she said.

The voice in the phone snorted, "You shot him didn't you".

"Well kinda," she said sheepishly.

She hung up and got some handy rope out of her multifunctional business suit. She tied up his hands and feet and propped him against the wall. She heard shouts and shots from outside. 'So quiet my grunts are' she thought. A woman with glasses walked in and shouted, "Boss team green… What the hell! You're one of them," she stopped on mid-sentence because a bullet entered her forehead.

Blood spatted the desk and her body smashed into the wall before slumping to the ground. She counted, "3… 2… 1".

On one a man in a green uniform burst into the room. "Take over complete boss," he gasped.

She smiled then jumped up and took out a pokeball. "Great now you make sure this man doesn't die I think he's fainted now have to flowers arrived?" she breathed as she ran out of the room.

"Yes they have arrived. MEDIC IN HERE," he yelled.

Team green leader sprinted out of the room and released a Noctowl. She jumped on its back and whispered 'Grave' into its ear. I flew quickly east. It was one of the fastest bird pokemon in Kanto. It won a prize when she was a kid. She remembered how her dad had congratulated her. They went out to her favourite restaurant and they stuffed themselves and it was one of the happiest moments in her life. 'God I miss him' she thought. After ages of flying she reached a forest unlike most forests in Kanto it wasn't charred and black. It was young, springy and green. In the middle of the forest was a stone. She remembered the great times she had in Viridian forest with her dad. She had been slowly regrowing it for him. She put the lilies and ferns at the foot of the stone. She walked around the forest see a few bug pokemon had settled in the trees and a few bird pokemon had taken roost in the branches. For the evil leader of team green she had a soft spot for forests. See remember how he had been taken away from her.

**Flashback/ Team green leader POV**

"_I'm getting too old to try to save the earth ," my dad smiled to me._

_I laughed thinking that he was the type of person who lived forever. "Not your not. Plus if you don't do it would will. No-one will run away team green as well as you," I smiled._

_He smiled back as someone knocked on the door. "Get under the desk you're not supposed to be here," he whispered urgently._

_I ducked under the table as a man walked in. My dad smiled as welcomed him. "Good afternoon. What can I do for you"._

_The man's face was contorted with rage. "You… You Greenpeace wantabe. You ruined my life I was rich I had a great life and a great wife. You said my nuclear weapon company would destroy and got it closed down. My money went my life went downhill my wife left me. Now I'm going to kill you," he screamed._

_I started to shake thinking this must be a joke. My dad hadn't done anything bad he had done only good things. The man reached out a gun and pointed at my dad's head. Before he could react the man had shot him in the head. I shuddered and started to sob. The man jogged out. I grabbed dad phone and press 1. "Miss the leader of team green has been shot. The killer is running out is headed left from the office," I gasped._

_I put the phone down and franticly tried to revive my dad but it was pointless. I fell to my knees and started sobbing._

**End flash back.**

She had learned then the worse side of things. She kept her father's goal but used new ways more dangerous ways to achieve them. Her plan was she needed to rule them to save them. The pain was still there her father had done nothing which didn't help and this selfish man had stolen him but she had fixed him.

**Flashback/ Team green leader POV**

_I strolled down the street until I reached number 12. It was a quaint house. One story, wooden nothing spectacular about it. I knocked on the front door. A man answered the door. "Hi I want to see you may I come in?" I smiled._

_He nodded and I entered. "You know I don't want to support any of those charities," he growled._

_I smiled trying not to throttle him there. "Don't worry I'm not from a charity," I laughed._

_He squinted at me then asked me, "Why are you here then"._

_My smile widened. "I'm here because of something horrible you have done. You really should check under desks after you kill someone. That someone might come back and kill you," she smiled almost laughing._

_He shook. "What are you his wife? It was his fault he ruined my life," he stuttered._

_I shook my head. "I'm his daughter. He never did anything bad he was one of the nicest man on earth he has been saving the earth you may have killed him but I'll continue cleaning up the scum of the earth. You heard of the murders of the poachers and assassins the only thing know is that it was done by someone wearing green. The new team green. Now as you die remember something. You ruined my life," I laughed trying not to cry._

_The pain racked my chest I knew this ease the pain a little. "Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to hurt you but please I need to live," he begged (seriously he was on his knees). _

_I shook my head and shot him. I walked out and started the walk home._

**End flashback.**

She sighed as she hopped back on her Noctowl. She flew towards the company thinking about her plan.

**Whoa this is long. I hope you like this chapter. I know its soppy bleh. Don't worry I'm not usually this soppy.**


	11. Town: The informant

**Revenge- Town- The informant **

**Well I think I'm a bit better at battles and this chapter doesn't have a battle in it so I'm gonna update. Um Yay! It's mostly talking but readying you next couple of chapters. Now with Mewtwo I know I know he isn't supposed to feel emotion but he broke that's all I can come up with, he broke. Now he's kind of moody. You also will be complaining about Eevee/Umbreon how it's overused but I don't care I like them anyway how many Lava edition Eevee Umbreon hybrids are there in fan fiction. **

* * *

"You mean as soon as I find my daughter after I saw her die slowly you're going to take her away," Ghost growled.

Mewtwo stayed silent for a few seconds before answering with probably the worst answer, "Um… Yeah I think that covers it".

Well that was the straw that broke the camels back Ghost went ballistic. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to get you!" She screamed.

Throwing her bone as the psychic legendary. He teleported appearing behind her. Grabbing her around the neck. "Listen here Marowak now you love your kid that's fine but she's dead you both know it she can't go any where now. She will go to the plain got it," he barked adding to the affect by catching her bone.

Completely changing Mewtwo started talking. "I've found an informant. He is supposed to meet me at the Kanto blackmarket but a legendary turning up in the middle of a blackmarket isn't very subtle. So Honey you will change into a human, you have um… the Lava pokemon with you. Holly you act as Mewtox's partner and Ghost be her pokemon," Mewtwo ordered.

"And why don't you disguise yourself," Holly asked.

"I have the deaths of all pokemon and humans to see to here and I'm in charge of this I have no time. I have some sprits to handle soon," Mewtwo growled.

Mewtwo being his unceremonious self plopped them in the middle of the Kanto's black market. No-one looked at them twice. Mewtox screwed up her eyes and a human replaced her normal shape. She looked like preppy trainer 101. Blonde hair with pink highlights tied back in a long pony tail, Mew's signature sparkling blue eyes, a pink and white trainers outfit and unlike Holly she had one of those perfect bodies. She looked practically Holly's opposite. Shuddering Mewtox groaned, "I hate turning into a human. It feels icky".

Holly almost laughed. "I'm confused this is the daughter of the most powerful legendaries the one with countless stories of how powerful she is and she strikes fear into hearts of all evil," the lava pokemon moaned.

Mewtox bit her lip then replied intelligently, "I have stories?".

The lava pokemon sighed. "Hey you have a name," Ghost asked.

"Of course I have a name. Ghost pokemon," the lava pokemon spat.

"Which is?" Ghost asked impatiently.

"Catch if you must know Ghost pokemon," Catch growled.

"I have a name too you just take the pokemon off the end of what you just said _filthy hybrid mumble_," Ghost grumbled.

"No fighting! You want use to get ourselves killed this is a black market after all," Mewtox shouted at the two pokemon.

"No miss," the two pokemon groveled.

"Ah that's the scary legendary, fun very fun," Catch murmured under her breath.

Grabbing Holly's hand Mewtox started to run hissing, "This way".

They sprinted through ally ways past people from all the dodgy blackmarket types. Random changing directions like a little kid pulling her mum along looking for the toy section at the shops. Finally stopping outside a didgy pub. "Here," Mewtox smiled not out of breath at all.

Holly panting heavily forehead covered with sweat. Wiping her head and trying to regain some composure. Mewtox strided straight in ignoring all the strange looks and the fact she was practically dragging Holly. She stared at everyone for a few seconds at a time before sitting on a bar stool next to a nervous looking man. "You know 'bout team green?" she growled.

"What about it Missy?" he snapped back.

Mewtox put her hand on his sholder it turned back to its normal three fingers. He started to shudder and sweat. "Ah Mewtwo I didn't think you would chose such a um… interesting form and the other is Mew," he shivered.

Shaking her head laughing. "No not quite. It's not two it's tox. Mewtox and Holly here just a regular human nothing special. Now info now," she smirked.

"Ok, ok. We need somewhere a bit more secure to discuss this," he mumbled eyes darting side to side.

He started walking quickly out of the building. "Hey get back here you. You need to pay for your drink," the bartender barked.

They heard something which sounded like, shit and he sprinted out of the pub. Mewtox was not going to lose the lead and teleported in front of him. Mewtox held him for a few seconds as Holly caught up. The bartender was throwing shot glasses and yelling, "Don't come back or I'll fillet you".

For the second the second time that day someone grabbed Holly and started dragging her. The informant dragged her towards a manhole opening dragging the lid off. Unlike under most manholes which most people don't even want to find about it had what looked like ruins underneath it. Jumping down completely ignoring the rope ladder which hung limply from its side. "Welcome to old Celadon city. Probably the safest place in this shithole of an island," he smiled.

Mewtox launched right into it. "So your have important information about team green? We need to hear it anything with so much as a whiff of green on it I want to know. Hey can I change here," Mewtox barked.

"Um um er what was that last part," he mummered in reply.

Holly sighed. "Let me handle this," she paused long enough to let Mewtox nod, "What's your name?".

"Sam," he replied shyly

"Okay Sam, is it safe for Mewtox to change here," Holly whispered as if addressing a three year old.

"No one else is here," he stammered.

As soon as he said that human Mewtox melted away and her usual feline body replaced it. "Now we're all comfortable lets get down to business. We need to know everything you know about team green," she smiled.

Trying to regain some composure he spat, "Why should I listen to… oh that's why" Mewtox jumped at him, "Well team green was once a small time".

"Crime orgainiseation like team rocket?" Mewtox ended.

"No, no, no they never were a crime organization until a few years ago. They were originally a green peace organization. They leader was a nature nut shutting down anything nuclear and finally getting it banned completely. He stopped masterballs going into production because it would disrupt pokemon breeding. He was the messiah of his time but…" Sam told.

"But he went crazy and wanted to destroy the world," Mewtox cripped in.

Sam smiled and shook his head, "For once no the but was going to be he was brutally murdered. Someone did go crazy though supposedly his daughter witnessed it. She ended up murdering the prime suspect in his case Troy O'Glen. Never proven though. After his murder team green resurfaced. I had a tape from the murder of Troy O'Glen"

He handed over an old tape. Mewtox grabbed it. "And how did you get it," she snarled.

He blushed and muttered embrassedly admitted, "Well it was my shift to sit in the guard room. I needed some money and they would employ anyone. So I well er fell asleep durning my shift and he was dead so I ran. I am a suspect in the case anyway so I lay low in Hoenn for a while and the eruption happened I returned home and lay so low I'm practically always underground…".

"Or dodging bar bills," Holly whispered.

Ghost giggled. Mewtox gave them a withering look. "As long as it was remotely legal. Now we need to go," Mewtox smiled.

She melted back into her human form and headed for the rope ladder.

**

* * *

Sorry if it isn't my best but I haven't written anything in this style for a while review.**


	12. Sprits Team greens plans deepen

**Revenge- Sprits- Team greens plans deepen**

**Stop right there! Have you read the last chapter? Will you tell me if Sam should stay with Mewtox, Holly and Ghost? Support the Revenge review page. Seriously I'm feeling a bit sexist here all my character are chicks. So help me out here. This chapter is completely Holly missing. It's Mewtwo and team green leader. Yay! No she's not going good she's just sad. No she's not soft either and YES she is still pure evil. **

_

* * *

God I don't need this Mewtwo groaned squeezing the bridge of his nose. He had had a hell of a day. First some ghost pokemon had terrorized a small town in Hoenn. He had to put them under lock only after they had stuck him to a flag pole. I took ages to unstick his tail from the damn pole and then and hour of chasing the bloody Gastly. Another hour to get all the glue of his tail. Where the hell did they get all that glue? He had to deal with an emotional and possibly homicidal Marowak. It was nice to see his daughter that time her disguise didn't flicker, he was so proud. He thought the day might get better no. He had three Gastly who remembered their old identity. Who knew what trouble they could cause? Today definitely was his day._

He saw the culprits they weren't anything like normal Gastly. Instead of their usual dark purple colour they were a bright blue and had human eyes. They had their usual gas bodies. They didn't seem to laugh maliciously and destroy near by property. Mewtwo had a bad feeling about this but Mewtwo had a bad feeling about everything. "Hello Mewtwo, it was only a matter of time before you showed up. You just find me that irresistible, don't you," one smiled.

You can tell a lot from eyes. One of the things which made a disguise come crashing down. Mewtwo recognized those eyes, ones buried deep in his past, ones he never wanted to see. _I must be wrong it can't be_ Mewtwo gasped _No!_ Still those eyes were the same, you can't mistake eyes you had seen everyday for years. You forget your friends but never your enemies; they imprint themselves in your brain, haunting you until the day you die. "You!" he growled.

He second to last favorite person on earth and under it. He swore that he would have nothing to do with them (well after he killed Giovanni). Then that bitch came back to freaking haunt him with a full memory. "Of course darling. Who else could it be," it smiled evilly.

Mewtwo growled like a feral cat. Eyes shining blue with psychic energy. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. You know I'll do it like your partner," he spat.

Dispute the Gastly kept smiling. "Because darling I have information about your current project. Why else do you think my partner and I are dead? So how's the Mrs. doing I heard you finally settled down. Broke your programming you naughty boy," Gastly smirked.

Mewtwo growls deepened touching the unbridled fury inside him. His voice distorting he managed to spit out, "Tell me now!"

"Darling you think you can change. See just one trigger and you're back straight back to your old programming. No matter how much legendaries screw with your mind. No matter how strong your will is. It won't happen," she growled never dropping her smile for a second.

Trying to compose himself he had to prove her wrong. "That subject isn't what I'm here for now tell me about what you call 'my little project' then," he said through clenched teeth.

Its smile seemed to widen. "Oooo you're not gonna like it," she giggled.

Mewtwo but his paw to the bridge of his nose. "Spit it out," he groaned.

It floated over to his ear. It whispered something in his ear. As each second passed Mewtwo got more and more distressed. "Oh shit Mewtox is there," he cried.

"I know it's a great plan it all starts with your Toxy there. That girl has some brains though and that's not even all her plan," she laughed.

Mewtwo teleported away looking frantic. "You were always impulsive Mewtwo. That was always your downfall. You are going to die too if you go. Such a waste," it sighed dropping its smile.

* * *

"They are disposed of boss. The small legendary is in place and the larger one should be there soon. All is going according to plan," the admin reported.

"Yeah that's great. Do we have any more prisoners? I need something to hurt," The leader sighed.

"Sorry boss you used the last one yesterday. Don't worry once we succeed you will never have a shortage," the admin answered.

She turned around and snapped, "Once we succeed we don't take prisoners about from rebels. We are still following the original TG plan. We save the people by controlling them. Now GET OUT OF MIND SIGHT AND FIND ME SOME REBELS".

She'd never seen anyone move as fast. He sprinted out of the room already on a phone. The leader sighed reaching into her desk and pulled out what looked like black, blue and a few red marbles out. She threw them to the floor. Six different pokemon spilled out. Her trusty Noctowl (Tawny (F) flew up onto her shoulder, a pool opened for her Dewgong (Swish(F), her Nidoking (Poison(M) with his Nidoqueen (Ivy(F) cuddled together, an Quilava (Flit(M) she had found smiled at her and lastly her first pokemon one her father gave her for her birthday she was way too young Bellossom (Bell(F). No matter what happened her pokemon were always there. "What's wrong? There's something wrong Flower," Bell squeaked.

The leader sighed hugging Bell. "I don't know, I really miss dad. I really need him to help me with the plan. Bell this is getting too much thank god I have you guys," she cried.

All her pokemon huddled at her feet (except Swish for obvious reasons); she remembered nights like this when she traveled Johto after her father died, feeling depressed sitting around the campfire. She felt ashamed she had fled at first but it meant she would have her six best friends. They were the six who had stopped her killing herself and giving up. Bell had been the best, the one who convinced her to start training. They grieved together, laughed together and started TG together.

Traveling Johto under the fake name Crystal. She was once the most loved person in Johto but didn't make her feel any better. Then she found the thing she loved, the thing which took away the pain: killing. The first was for revenge but she couldn't stop and she didn't want to. Still she liked to talk to her pokemon, she'd loved them more than the killing. They were the reason she's going to win.

**

* * *

I know, I know it's short and I know it's soppy. Yes I am a soppy git. I want OC's, I want to know if you want Sammy boy, I want a name for team green leader. I'm not sure if to give her flower as a real name of just a nickname from her Bellossom. I don't want her father to look like a real big hippy. I want to seem more of a practical family man. Review.**


End file.
